Big Time Christmas Party
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Carlos is dating a new guy and won't bring him to meet the guys, so they decide to throw a party to make Carlos a bit more comfortable with bringing his new boyfriend to meet his brothers.


**Ok so this is written for a friend, **_nigelbtrlover24, _**he's amazing and reads just about anything I write. I love him. He's an amazing friend and this is for him. This is also dedicated to my girl, **_Jess_**. You scared me yesterday, but I am glad you're ok love you. **

**Big Time Christmas Party**

Kendall and Logan walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. Carlos was already in the kitchen with his cell phone in his hands as he texted. He was smiled as he texted.

"Hey los what you doing up so early," Logan asked as Kendall got two bowls of cereal ready for them.

"He's texting _him_ again," Kendall teased. Carlos blushed at that statement confirming what Kendall had said.

"Are we ever going to meet this mysterious Nigel?" Logan asked as he sat down at the counter with Kendall. They both had a bowl of cereal.

"No, I actually like this guy," Carlos said.

"Come on Los, we're practically family," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I really like this guy and you guys have a knack for chasing guys I like away," Carlos said.

"Ah come on Los, we'll play nice," Logan said.

"It's not you two I am worried about and you know it," Carlos said.

"I resent that accusation."

The three in the kitchen turned and saw James walking down the hallway towards them. Kendall and Logan both looked at Carlos waiting for him to reply to James.

"Oh please, you know you're the cause of me not keeping a guy for loner than a month," Carlos said.

"Lies," James said as he crossed the kitchen to the cupboard and grabbing a box of cereal.

"I am not lying James," Carlos huffed annoyed. James arched an eyebrow at the Latino. "You go all big brother and scare them away," he said accusingly.

"If they scare easy then they are not worth your time Carlitos," James said as he moved about the kitchen getting his breakfast ready.

"See he's the reason I don't bring anyone here anymore," Carlos said looking at Kendall and Logan.

"You can't hide him from us forever," Logan said.

"Fine, but only if James behaves," Carlos said. James was like a big brother to Carlos and he scared most of his boyfriends away. He was very protective of Carlos. He just didn't want Carlos to get hurt. Carlos was too trusting for his own good. James just had to protect Carlos.

"He better not fuck up," James said.

"James," Carlos whined.

"I'm sorry Carlitos but you're too trusting for your own good," James said. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Kendall. Kendall was always the voice of reason. Carlos could count on him knocking some sense into James.

"James knock it off, or he's never gonna have a real relationship," Kendall said.

"Fine, I'll be nice," James said. Carlos smile and jumped up and he threw his arms around James in a big hug.

"Thank you James," Carlos said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, he better be good to you," James said.

"Don't worry James he's amazing," Carlos said confidently.

"So, when can we meet him then?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to him first," Carlos said. The other three nodded their heads. The four finished their breakfast with small talk. Once they were done they cleaned up and Kendall and Logan got their coats.

"Well, me and Logie have some Christmas shopping to do," Kendall said.

"Logie and I," Logan corrected Kendall.

"Huh?" Kendall asked confused.

"Nothing," Logan said shaking his head laughing. He pushed the blonde towards the door. "We will see you guys later," he said. They left the apartment and made their way down to the lobby.

"So I am thinking we talk Bitters into letting us have a small Christmas party," Logan said as they walked through the lobby.

"Yeah, and Carlos can invite his boyfriend and we can meet him finally," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "You're a genius babe," Kendall said affectionately. Logan smiled at that and pecked Kendall on the cheek.

-Big Time Christmas Party-

Kendall, Carlos, and James were setting up for the Christmas party they were having. They had managed to get Bitters to agree to letting them have a party. It did help that Mr. Bitters was dating Mrs. Knight now.

"Hey where's Logan," Kendall asked looking for the missing brunette.

"I don't know, but he never helps with set up," Carlos said.

"That's cause you guys banned me from ever helping set up again," Logan said as he walked out of his and Kendall's room. He was wearing his jacket and seemed to be about ready to leave.

"That's because you're too anal about things and it doesn't have to be perfect," James said.

"He's anal alright," Kendall teased. He then noticed Logan's jacket as said brunette blushed. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To pick up some presents," Logan said recovering from Kendall's teasing a bit.

"We went shopping the other day," Kendall said.

"I know, but I had to put some on the side since someone like to tear up our room looking for his present," Logan said smiling.

"I knew it was somewhere," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Logan. "I mean the shoe under the bed with the note was a nice touch," he added.

"Did you really think I would hide it under our bed Kendall?" Logan asked putting his hands on his hips as he looked at the blonde.

"No, but I hoped," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head. He walked over to Kendall and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit," Logan said. With that he left leaving the guys alone to set up for the party. The guys quickly finished the set up and then worked on getting the snacks ready as Mrs. Knight walked out of her room. She was going out tonight with Mr. Bitters for a date and the guys had the run of the place. Katie was staying for the party, since there was no alcohol.

"Hey mom," Kendall said smiling at her.

"Ok I am going out now, I expect this place to still be standing when I get back," Mrs. Knight said.

"We know mom, it will be," Kendall said smiling. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom," Katie said as she walked out of her room, "don't worry I'll keep the guys under control," she added smiling. Mrs. Knight nodded her head and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"I hope she likes Mr. Bitters gift," Kendall said looking at Katie.

"I hope he doesn't expect us to call him dad if she does," Katie said.

"What?" James asked from the kitchen.

"He's proposing," Kendall said as if it were obvious. He hadn't liked that his mother was dating Bitters at first, but he had gotten used to it after awhile. He was happy that his mother was happy. "Katie help us finish getting the snacks ready," Kendall said. Katie nodded her head and the four of them finished getting things ready when Logan returned. Logan had a few bags and he headed straight to his and Kendall's room. He returned a few minutes later.

"Hey Logan," James said.

"Logie," Kendall said moving over to the brunette to give him a welcome home kiss.

"The place looks great guys," Logan said.

"It is perfect," Kendall said.

"Cocky much?" Logan asked.

-Big Time Christmas Party-

The party was in full swing and the guys were spread about the room having fun and talking to their friends. Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch talking to Camille and Lucy. James was talking to some new girls by the snack table and Carlos was waiting for Nigel to show up. The music was blasting and Carlos could hardly hear himself think.

Carlos sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. He was scared that Nigel had chickened out on him. He sighed and looked at the four already there.

"Do you think he got scared?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall and Logan.

"No, he's just running late," Kendall said.

"No, he's scared to meet you guys and I know he wants to break up with me now that he thinks we're serious," Carlos said.

"Anyone who would break up with you is crazy."

Kendall and Logan looked past Carlos and saw a guy standing behind him. He seemed to be roughly the same height as Carlos, maybe a little shorter. He had dark raven hair, and bluish green, almost grey eyes.

Carlos jumped up and turned around smiling. "Nigel," Carlos said happily. . Carlos moved over to him and threw his arms around them in a hug.

"You must be Nigel," Kendall said getting Carlos' attention. Carlos released his boyfriend and turned to his friends.

"Hi Nigel," Camille and Lucy said smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you name, Nigel was it?" Logan asked causing Carlos to roll his eyes. Nigel just laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes, guys this is Nigel, Nigel these are my friend Lucy and Camille, and my brothers Kendall and Logan," Carlos said. He had just gotten into a habit of calling the other three members of Big Time Rush his brothers. That's what they were anyways.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys," Nigel said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Lucy said standing up with Camille. The three of them shook hands.

"Carlos you told him we aren't actually brothers right?" Logan asked knowing Carlos sometimes forgot to mention that and people thought Logan and Kendall were related.

"Yes he told me," Nigel said smiling.

"Chillax Logie, so we're a bit closer than other brothers," Kendall said as he pulled Logan closer to himself. He placed a kiss on Logan's cheek causing the brunette to blush. Carlos and Nigel laughed as Logan looked away from them.

"Why were you late?" Carlos asked.

"I am sorry, but my friend is in town visiting and she wanted to come with me and I waited for her but she just texted me and asked for the apartment number. I also texted you but you never replied," Nigel said. Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He saw he had a few missing text messages.

"I couldn't hear my phone, I'm sorry," Carlos said.

"It's ok," Nigel said smiling at the Latino, "I thought you had three brothers?" he asked.

"Yeah, James is just over there," Carlos said turning around to find James, only to see that he wasn't where he had seen him last.

"He's around somewhere, but I wouldn't be so eager to meet him," Kendall said.

"I know, Carlos has told me all about you guys," Nigel said, "that was why I invited my friend to some with me to the party, I just don't know where she is," he said looking around.

"In all honesty, I don't really want you to meet James yet," Carlos said to Nigel. Nigel laughed at that. "I am serious, he's very critical of who I date and he's scared people off before," Carlos said seriously.

"Like I said before, anyone who breaks up with you has got to be crazy," Nigel said. Carlos smiled at Nigel.

"Who what's your friend's name?" Carlos asked.

"Jess," Nigel said.

"Is she the one-" Carlos started.

"Yes, and like I told you she's not one to broadcast things like that so hush," Nigel said. Carlos eyes widened as he looked around the as if he just remembered they weren't alone. Kendall and Logan stood up and walked over to Carlos.

"So Nigel what brings you to the Palm Woods?" Logan asked.

"I've been around the world a bit, I've done so much, but as a kid I always kind of wanted to be an actor. I am giving it a try," Nigel said.

"Cool," Kendall said nodding his head.

"When you say around the world?" Logan asked.

"I've done some mission work here and there and I'll get back to it eventually, but I want to take a break, maybe find someone," Nigel said.

"You're not going to hurt Carlos are you?" Kendall asked.

"Never," Nigel said.

"Good," Logan said.

"We'll keep an eye out for James and try to warn you, just have fun," Kendall said to Carlos. Carlos smiled and nodded his head. Kendall then grabbed Logan's hand and led him away from Carlos and Nigel. Carlos pulled Nigel to the makeshift dance floor he had constructed with James, more like pushed things aside and his the pictures frames and other glass things so they wouldn't break.

"They seem nice," Nigel stated.

"They are, and I think you passed their test," Carlos said nodding his head. He had grown up with Kendall, Logan, and James. There were like his brothers now and they were all nice, it's just James had a different way of showing it.

"Carlos, nothing would make me break up with you. Even if they didn't like me I'd work to make them like me, you're my big teddy and I love you," Nigel said as if he had read Carlos' mind. Carlos smiled at that. He had told Nigel he loved him once before but Nigel hadn't said it back until now. Carlos understood that he needed to sort things out and he let him.

"I love you too, you know," Carlos said shyly.

"I know," Nigel said. The two danced a bit before they moved over to the snack table to just talk. They talked about anything that came to mind.

"I wonder where James is," Carlos said looking around the room.

"I wonder where Jess is," Nigel said looking around as well. He gasped and put a hand over his mouth. "I found her and James," he said. Carlos looked at Nigel confused before he looked to where Nigel was looking and saw James for the first time in hours. He was leaning against a wall with a blonde haired girl between him and the wall. They seemed attached at the lips. Carlos' jaw dropped.

"Oh my god tell me that is not Jess," Carlos said.

"It is," Nigel said.

"Well than shall we judge?" Carlos asked playfully.

"We shall," Nigel said holding his arm out to Carlos. Carlos linked arms with him and they walked over to the two. Carlos cleared his throat loudly. James jumped back form Jess. The two looked at Carlos and James embarrassed.

"Hey James," Carlos said.

"Hey Jess," Nigel said.

"Carlos," James said turning around.

"Oh hey Nigel, I've been looking for you," Jess said her cheeks red.

"James, this is Nigel, the guy I've been telling you about," Carlos said grinning.

"I see you've met my friend Jess already," Nigel said.

"Uh yeah," James said, "it's nice to finally meet you," he said blushing.

"You too, you do live up to your reputation around here," Nigel said. James turned even redder.

"Well we'll leave you two to suck face, we'll be around," Carlos said leading Nigel away. They both laughed once they were far enough away.

"I honestly wonder who's gonna hurt who in that relationship," Nigel said.

"I know," Carlos said.

"Jess can't commit to save her life," Nigel said.

"Neither can James," Carlos said.

"Maybe this will be good for them," Nigel said laughing.

"This was easier than I thought," Carlos said.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"Introducing you to the guys," Carlos said. Nigel smiled and nodded his head. The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing with Kendall, Logan, James, and Jess. James seemed to actually like Nigel, or maybe he didn't want to anger him because he had been caught sucking face with his friend.

**There you go. I hope you all liked this. I know it's a bit late, but this was a request that I had to finish soon. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND **


End file.
